perdu mais retrouvé
by ladyloki25
Summary: Loki et une histoire d'amour qui commence dés l'enfance . Rating M a devenir
1. Chapter 1

Voila donc ceci est ma première fic avengers s'il vous plaît soyez gentil merci d'avance.

**Perdu mais retrouvé **

**1er chapitre : enfance 1ére partie **

Loki et Thor s'amusait dans les jardins avec leurs frères Hod et Hermod . Loki a cette époque ne devait pas être plus grand que trois pommes, il devait avoir dans les 15 ans et donc se promenait en couche partout dans le palais avec un frère lui aussi en couche le portant fièrement sur ses épaules. Le bonheur parfait si ce n'est que que Thor le faisait tomber souvent car marchant difficilement tout seul avec un bout de chou sur les épaules c'était dure. Hod et Hermod étant des jumeaux (les aines d'Odin et de Frigga) ils s'amusaient comme des fous en voyant leurs cadet tomber la tête la première mais la fois ou Loki tombe dans l'eau de la fontaine Frigga était dans les jardins et la sa avait crié . Les pauvres avaient du demander pardon a leurs mères des milliers de fois pour pouvoir approcher leur bébé frère comme ils aimés a appeler Loki. Mais aujourd'hui tout était particulier premièrement Loki se promenait seul Thor ne le portait pas, ne sachant pas se tenir tout seul debout il rampait et avait beau pleurer personne ne venait . Le pauvre il pensait être seul, quand Frigga arriva pour le prendre dans ces bras et lui demandait se qu'il faisait ici. Bien sur il ne put lui répondre mais qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'il l'aimé a cette époque cette amour ne l'aurait pas dégoutté tout était différent maintenant il n'y avait plus de bras pour le soutenir, plus de personnes a qui se confies, plus d'amis supposé qu'il en est eu un jour et par dessus tout plus de mère. Mais revenons a notre Loki bébé il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il se doutait bien que quelque chose de grave arrivé sinon il y aurait ses grands frères prés de lui et Frigga n'aurait pas l'air aussi contrariée. C'est en arrivant dans la salle du trône qu'il vit une petite fille dans les bras d'Odin entourait des rois respectif d' Alfheim de Vanaheim et de Svartalfheim. Odin de ses bras levait la petite fille et Hermod souriait comme un idiot en voyant cette petite dans les bras de son père, comme cette si petite chose pouvait être importante. Ces quand Frigga approcha qu'il put voir que l'enfant avait les yeux d'un bleu a vous coupé le souffle et des cheveux blond comme le blé. Loki quitta les bras de Frigga pour atterrir dans les bras déjà puissant du dieu Hermod : Vois tu Loki (dit Hermod en murmurant ) cette petite va restée avec nous elle se nomme Amanda et elle a un an d'écart avec toi . Mère et père vont tant parler mais je t'avertis même si tu ne me répond pas je sais que tu me comprend nous sommes pareil tout les deux nous voyons, nous écoutons, pour après répondre. Mais bon !

Hermod pensait qu'il n'oublierais jamais et il avait raison comme toujours il avait beau avoir hérité de l'intelligence d'Odin il avait hérité de la ruse et de la compréhension de Frigga si seulement il avait été la il aurait compris lui mais il était trop tard . Le mal était fait .

La petite fille semblait être aussi rusé que Loki des le premier instant ou elle posa le pied sur le sol elle alla vers Thor lui fit ce qui ressemblé a une révérence et partit voir Hod pour lui montrer sa frimousse . Une fois fait elle vit Hermod et la personne qu'il tenait et fit signe qu'elle aussi voulait monter hélas Hermod n'ayant que de bras du faire descendre notre jeune dieu du chaos qui avait froid sur le sol. Et en bon dieu du chaos il pleura pour faire entendre qu'il n'aimait pas être la . Il ne pleura cependant pas longtemps car Amanda lui fit apparaître son doudou préféré, sous les yeux dubitatif des rois qui regardait ce nounours comme la 8 ème merveille du monde . Ce qui fit rire Loki qui décida de faire apparaître lui aussi quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement a un ours en peluche que la jeune déesse pris en commençant a sucer son pouce , signe évitant de son sommeil a venir. Elle fut dont confier a une nourrice qui l'a prit et l'installa dans une chambre collait a celle du dieu du chaos. Une fois qu'Odin eu salué les rois ils purent donc expliqué la situations au aînés sous le regard d'un Loki ensommeillés il discerna cependant dans la conversations des mots comme Olympe , Zeus , descendante , meurtre , avant de se rendormir dans des bras douillé.

Voila c'est le premier chapitre de perdu mais retrouvé . J'espère que cela vous a plu laisser une reviews si sa vous a plu ou non je prend toutes les remarques soit telle constructive ou non je vous demande juste de ne pas mettre des choses vexantes. Quand au possible* fautes d'orthographes merci de me les signaler . Ne vous en faites pas il y aura du dialogues dans les autres chapitres.

Pour finir je voulait préciser des chose Hermod a 121 ans de plus que Loki donc il a 136 ans si je ne me trompe pas, Thor a 10 ans de plus que Loki donc 25 ans et Hod a le même age qu 'Hermod vut que se sont des jumeaux voilà.

Merci de m'avoir lut .

Ps : * pour la petit croix j'ai marqué a un moment possible c'est plutôt sur qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographe disons que je suis plus doué en vocabulaire qu'autre chose alors voilà.


	2. partie 2 enfance Midgard

**2 éme chapitre : Enfance 2éme partie. **

**Midgard **

Se passe 100 ans plus tard.

Quand Loki se réveilla il faisait jour et comme tous les jours depuis sa naissance il alla déjeuner. Et aujourd'hui était un jour spécial c'était son anniversaire il fêtait ces 100 ans et comme il était prince il y aurait sûrement les amis de Thor autrement dit des boulets comme aurait si gentiment dit Stark mais bon passons . Loki devait choisir entre beaucoup de tenue et bien sur certaine était plus ou moins comment dirais je sexy enfin pour un prince. Depuis qu'il savait parler et même depuis qu'Amanda était arrivé Loki avait trouvé en elle une conseillère ,une amie ,une confidente ,une personne qu'il aimé pour sa juste valeur mais qui a son plus grand regret était courtisé par tout les hommes blond et musclé comme un bodibuldeur autrement dit par tout les Asgardiens. Mais bon il s'en fichait de ça bien sur sa lui était tous a fait égal qu'en grandissant elle soit devenue ce qu'Odin appelait un trésor, et Thor une Loki c'était son amie c'est tout. Un son de porte qui claque le ramena a la réalité. La jeune femme en question venait d'entrer et ne semblait pas a être d'humeur a faire une farce a qui que ce soit .

-LOKI tu n'es pas encore habillé (avec tout ça il avait oublié de se mettre quelque chose sur le dos il était donc tout nu ou presque il avait son bas de pyjama)

C'est a dire que je n'attendait pas de visite ma chère ou du moins pas aussi tôt

Mais c'est le jour de ton anniversaire tu vas avoir 100 ans et je suis sur que tu vas d'habillé comme tout les jours alors qu'aujourd'hui doit être le jours ou tu pourra devenir un euh je sais pas .

Comme mon frère un idiot qui parfois ressemble a un chien .

LOKI c'est ton frère !

Je sais bon je m'habille comment votre grâce ?

D'abord il faut que tes yeux soit en ...

Amanda je ne suis pas une femme tu le sais ça au moins ?

Oui oui je sais bon alors après tu vas mettre des chaussures noir avec cette tunique verte et par dessus ce haut noir et ….

STOP je vais me débrouiller toi va te faire belle ou va apprendre a Sif a mettre des chaussures a talon, se serait marrant de la voir tomber en plein milieu de la salle .

Toi et ton esprit ,ne cessera tu jamais de pensé.

Pas quand cela te donne ce sourire enjôleur .

Charmeur, tu vois si tu faisait cela avec les autres femmes tu en aurait autant que ton frère dans ton lit.

Non mais de quoi je m'occupe.

D'accord je te laisse a oui j'allais oublier bonne anniversaire petit prince.

Merci princesse

De rien .

Amanda retourna dans sa chambre pour enfilait une robe couleur or ,sa couleur celle de sa magie. Un jour que Loki et elle se promenait dans un des jardins de Frigga ils virent un oiseau celui ci énerva tellement Loki qu'Amanda morte de rire le fit disparaître en utilisant sa magie qui brilla en dorée qu'en elle toucha l'oiseau. Loki baptisa sa magie en faisant réapparaître l'oiseau sans le faire exprès depuis tous les deux en cachette ils allaient dans la bibliothèque et apprenait la magie. Ils y passaient parfois des heures et ne se séparaient que pour aller manger ou pour l'entraînement aux armes de Loki. Mais c'était bien sur que passagé. Loki ayant un complexe d'infériorité par rapport a Thor il s'était vite renfermé sur lui – même et incluait dans son cercle d'ami que des personnes en qui il avait une confiance presque absolue. Ce cercle était composé bien évidemment d'Amanda, d'Amora (la moutarde désolé trop tentant) d'Hécate, d'Apollon de sa sœur jumelle Artémis, de Poséidon, d'Hadès et d'Hermès. Pourquoi autant de dieux grec c'étaient une question qu'il se posait encore maintenant.

**Maintenant**

Quand il était assis sur son lit sur Midgard Loki pensait a ce que ses amis était devenu soit des reclus de la société, soit des héros, il faisait bon a des moments d'être un dieu de la magie mais a d'autre il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être un dieu guerrier comme son frère. D'ailleurs le soleil tombé sur Midgard et les souvenirs de son enfance également. Il n'avait que peu de souvenir de son 100 éme anniversaire à part Thor embrassant Sif a pleine bouche. Ce qui avait donné un rire cristallin a Amanda .Il l'entendait encore rire. Comment des humains pouvaient proliférer autant en si peu de siècle vint une question derrière son dos le sortant de sa rêverie.

-Ah quoi pensez tu mon frère ?

-A rien juste a mes souviens tu quand Amanda était tombé dans de l'eau et qu'elle nous avait ordonné de ne pas rire ? Ce jour la elle avait littéralement casser nos oreilles et nous nous étions promis de nous venger.

-Oui Loki je m'en souviens/

**Jarvis:Messieurs le colonel Fury veut vous voir immédiatement**

-Nous arrivons ami des murs.

Loki ?

J'arrive mon frère laisse moi juste trente petites secondes. Le temps de me préparer .

**Ces finis pour aujourd'hui le prochain chapitre se basera sur Loki bien sur et sur son adolescence et on y trouvera les avengers . Merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que mon histoire vous plaît .**


End file.
